Infinite Crisis Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dan DiDio | CoverArtist1 = Ivan Reis | CoverArtist2 = Marc Campos | CoverArtist3 = Dave McCaig | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker1_1 = Jerry Ordway | Inker1_2 = Cam Smith | Inker1_3 = Art Thibert | Inker1_4 = Nelson DeCastro | Colourist1_1 = Jeromy Cox | Colourist1_2 = Guy Major | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Eddie Berganza | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Heaven | Synopsis1 = In a hidden away cave, Alexander Luthor meditates, realizing his once-lost Anti-Matter powers are slowly returning. He has comes to hate the paradise he saved himself, Superboy-Prime, Kal-L and Lois Lane-Kent in and muses that he'd go mad in there. Elsewhere, Kal-L has recreated the Daily Star building, attempting to help Lois recover when Superboy bursts in, wishing to talk. When Kal-L refuses, Lois chides him. Superboy confides that he's angry all the time and Kal-L reassures him that he's just homesick, but there's nothing they can do to change it. As he leaves, he tells him that once Lois is okay, he'd help him adjust. Moments later, Alex walks in on Superboy watching memories of his ninth birthday. He attempts to drive him away, only to stop and show him memories of Laurie, his girlfriend. As it shows images of the Crisis, Alex forces Superboy to watch as he tells him he made a mistake: when Alex sought a way out of the destruction of the Anti-Matter universe, he was given two portals, one which seemed like heaven and another that looked like Hell. Alex then revealed that the Hell was actually Apokolips and that they could have went home from there. When Superboy mentions that Kal-L thought they could never go home, Alex tells him Superman is never always right. Elsewhere, Lois is trying to entertain Kal-L, when she grows faint. He goes to help Lois relax and goes to retrieve her journal, though Lois muses that Kal-L can't accept the fact that she's dying. During all of this, Alex watches, wishing that he could have had a life like Kal-L or a past like Superboy. Watching Superboy wanting the good memories again, Alex gets an idea and changes those memories to show the Joker killing an innocent family as a reminder for their sacrifices. As he tells Superboy that there's still a chance fix the worlds, he shows Conner Kent defeating Mammoth, Zatanna altering Batman's memories and Wonder Woman killing Maxwell Lord. He points out that there's a chance he can get back his family. In anger, Superboy punches the wall before them, breaking it and unleashing a shockwave that alters reality, affecting Lois in the process. Later, Kal-L is with a resting Lois, musing that it seems ever more hopeless to see Lois healthy again. He tries again, turning the barren, rain-filled wasteland into Metropolis in hopes of revitalizing her. Soon, Alex arrives to talk, attempting to persuade them to leave, but Lois tells them that they wouldn't belong since there already was a Kal-El and a Lois Lane. Angry, Alex leaves the two and Lois notices that Kal-L thinks that Alex was right. However, Lois shoots down that idea, saying that she's okay with finally resting, but Kal isn't. Elsewhere, Alex attempts to convince Superboy to help him in his plan, but he brushes him off and flies away. However, he turns back when he hears Kal-L mention that he'd never be Superman in this world. Superboy returns to the room to watch his memories again, but Alex alters them to show the destruction of Earth-Prime, then other horrible events from Earth. Enraged, Superboy shatters the wall again, altering reality and affecting Lois again. When Alex steps out, Superboy tells him he's ready to follow, that he's tired of watching pictures. Elsewhere, Kal-L begs for someone to help him save Lois. Later, Superboy muses on death and wonders why, if he was a hero, he was in Hell. As he does, Alex notices the changes in reality caused by Prime's anger and realizes that he will be the perfect Earth's architect. As Superboy returns, he wants to know why they aren't free yet. Alex tells him to have patience. He tells him that things started to change when Superman was killed by Doomsday and thus, was flawed. As a last bit of push, Alex shows Superboy's parents on that Earth and that they, with Laurie, died in a car crash. Elsewhere, Kal-L muses over how much power he has and how little he can do to save Lois, asking when will all those sacrifices come back to them. When Superboy punches the wall again, he tells Alex he wants to save them all and Alex reveals that he has his Anti-Matter powers once again. Empowering Superboy, he bursts through to the other Earth, where he's spotted by Ted Kord, but ignores him. At the end, Alex sets his plans into motion, creating the Society, taking control of Brother Eye and the OMACs and having Superboy obtain the Eclipso diamond and initiate an interplanetary war, all in the name of creating the perfect Earth... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback. * This issue contains profiles on Superman (Earth-Two), Lois Lane (Earth-Two), Lex Luthor (Earth-Three) and Superboy-Prime. * Superboy-Prime sees scenes referencing past storylines: Superman killing Pocket Universe's Phantom Zoners in The Supergirl Saga, Hal Jordan becoming Parallax in Emerald Twilight, Lex Luthor being elected President in President Luthor, Darkseid brainwashing Supergirl in The Supergirl from Krypton, Zatanna brainwashing Batman in Identity Crisis, Wonder Woman snapping Maxwell Lord's neck in Superman: Sacrifice, Atom Smasher murdering Extant and Batman craddling Jason Todd's body in Batman: A Death in the Family. In another scene, Superman sees memories of the war against the Anti-Monitor in Crisis on Infinite Earths. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Countdown to Infinite Crisis #1 * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Day of Vengeance * DC Special: The Return of Donna Troy * Infinite Crisis * Omac Project * Rann/Thanagar War * Villains United | Links = * Infinite Crisis cover art gallery * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Infinite Crisis article at Wikipedia * Infinite Crisis series index at the Grand Comics Database * Infinite Crisis series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * The Annotated Infinite Crisis }} Category:Secret Files